Time of Day
by firefaerie96
Summary: Usagi accidentally brings back the generals from the Silver Millineum! What will she do when she finds out who the Moon Princess and Earth Prince really are? And what will the Senshi do with four former enemies, love-sick generals chasing after them? Ch 2
1. Trip to the Past and Back

Hello! I have not finished my other Sailor Moon story, but I can't help it! I have to write this story!! Teehee. I've always liked the romance that generated from that one manga picture of the scouts and the generals! This one takes place in the 1st season, before Usagi learns about her past as the Moon Princess. Enjoy! And please, PLEASE review! I live on reviews! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not me!! Sorry!  
  
Usagi skipped happily along, humming to herself as she anticipated seeing Motoki. He was so cute! She again pondered the slight possibility that Motoki could be the dashing Tuxedo Kamen. That would be awesome! He would definitely be-  
  
Wham! Usagi suddenly rammed into someone. And not just anyone. Chibi Mamoru. She fell backward with him on top.  
  
"Mamoru!!!! Why do you always run into me!?" Usagi screamed.  
  
Mamoru groaned as he got up and offered a hand to the fourteen-year- old girl. "You run into me, Odango Atama!"  
  
"Don't call me that!!!" Usagi shrieked.  
  
"Sure, Odango Atama," Mamoru replied.  
  
"ARGH! You're impossible!" Usagi marched right past the arcade in her fury. She marched home and sat down on the bed. "I hate him!"  
  
"I take it you ran into Mamoru?" Luna asked, looking up from her catnap.  
  
"Literally!" Usagi turned over onto her stomach. "I just can't believe the nerve of-" She suddenly realized that there was no pressure where her brooch was supposed to be. She checked her school uniform. "Uh, Luna, you didn't happen to take my brooch, did you?" Usagi asked timidly.  
  
"Take your brooch? Your Sailor Moon brooch? Of course not!" Luna said sleepily. Then she realized what Usagi had said. "YOU LOST YOUR BROOCH!!!!"  
  
"Shh. . ." Usagi whispered. She was glad that nobody was home yet. "It's okay, I probably left it on my dresser!"  
  
"You better find it!" Luna hissed.  
  
"I will, I will!"  
  
Usagi got off her bed and started to search.  
  
An hour later. . .  
  
"It's not anywhere!!!!" Usagi shrieked. She started crying hysterically. Then she had a thought. "Wait! I bet that it got knocked off when I bumped into Mamoru! I'll go look!" Usagi raced off, with Luna at her heels.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Bye! See you later, Motoki!" Mamoru called over his shoulder as he walked through the doors of the arcade. He walked along the familiar sidewalk, looking down at the ground. He saw something flash out of the corner of his eye. It was a brooch.  
  
"Hey! This looks like Usagi's brooch!" Mamoru said as he reached down to pick it up. "I better return this to her." The moment Mamoru touched the brooch, his whole body tingled. His hair stood on end, and he felt like he was on fire. "Woah!" he exclaimed as he passed out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hurry, Luna!" Usagi yelled as she raced toward the door. "We have to find-" Usagi stopped as her body started to tingle. "Uh, Luna?" Usagi asked timidly. The room started to spin. She felt as if she had been dropped into outer space. Stars and planets rushed past her. She dropped down somewhere, but she was so dizzy that she couldn't see anything. Someone grabbed her arm to steady her. She heard him ask her if she was all right. Just as her vision began to clear up, the room started to spin again. After rushing through the universe, she landed back in her living room. She stood there for a second, then realized that there was still someone gripping her arm.  
  
Luna gaped at the scout. "Usagi! Are you okay?"  
  
Usagi shook her head once more to clear up her eyesight. "Yes, I'm okay," she replied.  
  
Usagi glanced over at the man who was holding her arm. He had silver hair down to his shoulders. He had a blue and gold uniform on, and he looked somehow familiar, though Usagi knew that she had never seen him before. There was a look of confusion and concern in his eyes. Usagi looked around the room again and saw three men that she hadn't noticed before. Two had gold hair, though one's was short and the other's was in a long ponytail. The third had long brown hair, slightly wavy. All were tall, strong, and muscular. And they looked familiar.  
  
Usagi gasped. "Jedite! Neplyte! Zoicite! Luna, what am I going to do?" She thought for a moment. "Wait! Jedite, Neplyte, you're dead!!!!!" Then she looked more closely at Zoicite. "And you're a girl!!!"  
  
They all looked at her like she was crazy. The silver-haired man cleared his throat. "Um, Princess, none of us are dead. And Zoicite here is very much a male."  
  
Usagi backed away slowly. "Luna! Call the Scouts on the communicator!" she hissed.  
  
Luna nodded slowly, then remembered something. "The communicator broke, Ami's fixing it!" she hissed back.  
  
Usagi groaned mentally. Here she was, one Scout who couldn't transform against four evil generals, two of which were already dead, the third who had had a sex change.  
  
"What do we do?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know! We could always run!" Luna whispered back quietly.  
  
"Good plan!" Usagi scooped Luna into her arms and turned to run out the front door.  
  
"Princess, wait!" Jedite called.  
  
"Go, legs, go!" Usagi screamed as she raced down the block towards Ami's house. She could get the communicator there.  
  
"Princess!" Neplyte yelled. The four generals were chasing after her, all moving very quickly. Usagi wished that she had her brooch.  
  
"Why do they keep calling me Princess?" Usagi asked Luna breathlessly.  
  
"I don't know. Save your breath for running!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mamoru sat up slowly. "What happened?" he thought. He looked down. The brooch had fallen from his hands when he passed out and was now sitting on the sidewalk.  
  
"Maybe I'll just wait until Usagi comes by, and then let her pick it up," Mamoru mused. He stood up, knowing that Usagi would come by sooner or later to play Sailor V. 'I wonder why I passed out. Could it have something to do with me being Tuxedo Kamen? No, what would that have to do with a brooch?'  
  
Mamoru sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for Usagi to come barreling around the corner. Sure enough, here she came, though she was really running fast! She was practically flying. She turned to look behind her and ran straight into Mamoru.  
  
"Well, hello Odango Atama. Are you running from your own shadow?" Mamoru asked as he caught her from falling.  
  
"Mamoru! I don't have time for this! I have to go!" Usagi screamed at him breathlessly. She struggled to get free, but Mamoru held her wrist.  
  
"Wait! You dropped your brooch earlier. It's right there." Mamoru pointed to the ground where the pink brooch lay.  
  
"My brooch! You found my brooch! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Usagi exclaimed. She hurriedly reached down and picked it up, pinning it to her collar.  
  
"Geez, it's just a brooch!" Mamoru said, amazed. Even her cat seemed to be jumping for joy.  
  
Mamoru heard some men's voices calling. Four well-dressed, official looking men raced around the corner.  
  
"Princess! Wait!"  
  
They stopped in their tracks. "Prince Endymion! There you are! We've been looking for you! We thought that the Princess could tell us where you are, but she ran from us!"  
  
Mamoru looked at the silver-haired guy, then at Usagi, then back at the man. Sure enough, both were looking at him, though the man's was a look of relief, and Usagi's was a look of confusion.  
  
"Um. . .excuse me?" Mamoru asked politely. He had no idea who this man was, or what he was talking about. "I'm not a prince, and as far as I know, Usagi isn't a princess."  
  
The blonde man with the short hair came forward. "What are you talking about? And what are those strange clothes that you are wearing?" The man looked at his t-shirt and jeans. "Those aren't like anything I've ever seen!"  
  
Usagi stared at him. "Prince? Princess? Is there something that I don't know about you?" Then she looked at the generals. "What do I do?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Luna! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Usagi suddenly screamed.  
  
Luna was looking at the generals closely. "Princess, princess. What do they mean by. . .nooooooooooooooo. They couldn't! Could it be?" Luna stared at Usagi. "No! It can't be! It couldn't!"  
  
"Couldn't what!?!" Usagi asked, panicked.  
  
"They couldn't mean. . .Moon Princess?"  
  
"Moon Princess!" Usagi shrieked. Her? No way!  
  
"Your cat talks!" Mamoru exclaimed, at the same time Zoicite said, "That's what you are! The Moon Princess! The Earth Prince! What is the matter?"  
  
Usagi stood there, stunned. She couldn't be the Moon Princess. She was a ditz and clumsy and stupid and a coward. She couldn't be! And yet. . .what if she was?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mamoru stared at Usagi. The Moon Princess? The princess who had haunted his dreams for years? No. It wasn't Usagi. It couldn't be! She was clumsy and short-tempered. Not the beautiful, lonely girl who called out to his soul at night. Then it hit him.  
  
"Earth Prince!? Earth Prince!? What do you mean Earth Prince!"  
  
"Why, Prince Endymion, what do you mean? You have been the prince always!" Kunzite exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Kunzite, Jedite, Zoicite, and Neplyte. Your loyal guardians, of course. Maybe you better lie down."  
  
Mamoru suddenly recognized three of them. "You two are dead! And you're a, a, a GIRL!"  
  
Zoicite shook his head. "I do think that they have both gone crazy. Do I look like a girl?" Zoicite whispered to Jedite. Jedite shook his head slowly, not quite sure what to make of his prince's strange behavior.  
  
"You don't look like a girl to me," he replied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei walked down the street to the arcade. Ami had wanted to find Usagi so that she could return the communicator.  
  
They spotted Usagi standing next to Mamoru, and talking to four strange men.  
  
Ami gasped. "That's Beryl's generals!" she exclaimed.  
  
Makoto looked. "You're right! Let's get them!"  
  
The four girls transformed and raced down the street.  
  
"Usagi! Are you okay? What happened?" the four Senshi asked hurriedly, standing by her side.  
  
Usagi nodded her head slowly, looking dazed.  
  
Ami looked up and noticed that the generals were staring at them.  
  
"Mercury!" Zoicite said warmly.  
  
"Mars!"  
  
"Venus!"  
  
"Jupiter!"  
  
The four generals started towards them.  
  
"Stand back!" Jupiter yelled. The men ignored her, and instead each swooped a Senshi into their arms. But not meanly. Almost. . .lovingly.  
  
"What are you doing!" Rei shrieked in Jedite's ear.  
  
"What are you talking about, darling?" Jedite asked as he moved to kiss her.  
  
Rei lips were captured by his. Emotions that she had never felt swept through her, encasing her in warmth. Each Senshi was feeling the same, as they were kissed by the generals.  
  
Ami seemed to gain her senses first. "You jerk!" she screamed as she slapped Zoicite across the cheek.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Zoicite asked, as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
Each Scout realized what they were doing and slapped the generals across their cheeks.  
  
Ami stared at Zoicite. "You're a girl!"  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Zoicite yelled.  
  
  
  
There! That was fun! I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story, I can tell already. But now I have to study for finals (Spanish and Geometry tomorrow!). Please review!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Confusion and a Whole Lot of Shouting

Hi! Sorry I haven't written in a really long time ( I really wanted to! My Muse went on vacation (twice!) and she didn't even bring me back a t- shirt! I really want to thank everyone for the reviews! And, yes, this was inspired by Princess Destiny's Spin the Bottle! I couldn't help it, it was too good! And I LOVE THAT STORY! I really hope she's not mad, since there is no way I could ever match her writing style! She needs to update soon! Also, I know Zoicite isn't really a girl (stupid dubbers! Why do they do that?!?!), I just thought that it would be fun to say "You're a girl!" about five thousand times! Okay, I'm just gonna write now! LOL! Enjoy and please review!  
  
  
  
"Because you used to be one!" Ami shrieked, unsure of what had just happened.  
  
Zoicite took a deep breath. He had just gotten slapped by the love of his life, who was claiming that he used to be a female. His cheek still stung with her rejection. He needed to stay calm. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?" he yelled as loud as he could. Sure, that was going to work.  
  
"Steady, man," Jedite said, looking warily at the raging general. Then he realized something. Mars had slapped him. "WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!?"  
  
Mars cringed, then yelled back, "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"  
  
Venus, not to be left out, screamed, "WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING?!"  
  
Jupiter looked at the brown-haired man. "I DON'T KNOW, WHY DID HE KISS ME?!"  
  
Mamoru looked at everyone warily. All the senshi and the generals looked totally confused, and some looked on the verge of hysteria. "EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP!" he roared, determined to stop the yelling before he got a migraine. He looked at Usagi, who surprisingly was not screaming. She looked shell-shocked. "Princess?" she was whispering so quietly he could barely hear her. She looked up when everyone stopped yelling at Mamoru's order.  
  
"Does anyone know what's going on?" she asked timidly.  
  
"No," the Senshi chorused.  
  
"Not even you, Mercury?" Usagi looked pleadingly to her wise friend.  
  
"Not a clue. All I know is, he USED to be a girl!" Mercury still seemed pretty mad that a girl/boy she hated had kissed her.  
  
Venus looked at everyone. "Who is he?" she asked, pointing to Kunzite.  
  
"Kunzite, supposedly," Mamoru answered tiredly, remembering the introductions.  
  
Kunzite, though, was staring at Venus. He looked surprised and deeply hurt. "You don't know me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Should I?" she questioned. She looked around at her friends. "Do any of you know him?"  
  
"No. . ." Usagi said slowly and calmly.  
  
Mamoru looked at her in surprise. "Why aren't you on the ground, crying? How do you know the Senshi? And where's Sailor Moon?" he added as an afterthought, this question directed at the sailors.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Jedite asked curiously.  
  
"Sailor Moon, your worst enemy? The girl with the tiara? Remember?" Mars was talking very slowly, as if to a child.  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
Mars sighed. "Never mind."  
  
"So where is she?" Mamoru questioned again. He hadn't felt her transform.  
  
"Haven't you guessed yet?" Usagi looked at him, amazed. She thought that it would be obvious.  
  
"No, I haven't, Odango Atama."  
  
Usagi ignored his comment. "Then I might as well show you. I need to help my friends." She shot one hand in the air and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" The familiar power surrounded her, filling her with happiness and joy. The red ribbons formed her fuku, then finished her gloves, boots, and skirt. She reached her head up for her familiar tiara, feeling its comforting pressure on her forehead. She did her pose, then turned to Mamoru. "I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice!"  
  
Mamoru looked at her, shocked. "You do know that you're naked when you transform, right?" Then he looked at her again. "Your SAILOR MOON?!?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Sailor Moon said irritably. "Don't you dare make fun of me!"  
  
Mamoru just continued to stare at her.  
  
"Is it THAT hard to believe?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Mamoru said slowly. He picked a rose out of the air, transforming instantly into the well-known hero. The protector of Sailor Moon. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Sailor Moon stared as her worst enemy transformed into her greatest crush. This isn't happening," she groaned, staring at the masked man.  
  
"Prince, we didn't know you could do that! Did you know?" Kunzite asked, turning to the other generals. "And why does the Princess look like a Senshi?" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"PRINCESS??!" Mercury and Mars shouted together. Usagi, the Moon Princess? No way.  
  
Zoicite looked questioningly at the two Senshi. "Princess Serenity? The four Senshi are the protectors of her!"  
  
"FOUR Senshi?!" Mars exclaimed, looking accusingly at Luna.  
  
Mercury then got an idea. "Um, Kunzite, what era is this?" she asked, dreading the answer.  
  
Now the generals were sure that she had gone crazy. "The Silver Millennium," Kunzite replied, as slowly as he could. Mercury was supposed to be the smart one!  
  
"Oh, god," Mercury whispered. "Sailor Moon, when did the generals appear?"  
  
"Well, I went through this vortex, and when I came back, they were with me!" Sailor Moon replied. "It wasn't my fault!" she added quickly.  
  
Venus caught slowly on to what Mercury was saying. "You don't mean. . .?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon asked, irritated that there was something that she wasn't getting. By now, the other two Senshi had also caught on.  
  
"These generals are from the PAST!" they chorused.  
  
"What?!??!"  
  
"Good going, bringing back reinforcements for Beryl!!!" Mars started screaming.  
  
"I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault! I really don't know what HAPPENED!!" The last word ended in a wail. She hadn't meant to!  
  
"Beryl? Where?" Zoicite asked quickly. "We'll protect you!" The four men moved instantly to stand before Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Um. . ." Tuxedo Kamen really didn't know what to make of all this. "Who do you work for?" he asked finally.  
  
"You, of course! Prince Endymion!" Nephlyte was getting tired of this game. "Is this a joke?"  
  
"No, it's not. We should go back to my apartment and talk about this. We're beginning to get stares. And pretty soon, we'll be mobbed," Tuxedo Kamen said, with a meaningful look at the Senshi.  
  
"Oh, right!" Jupiter said, looking at the people staring at them. "We should go right now, in fact!"  
  
"Apartment?" Jedite questioned.  
  
"I wouldn't ask. Just come," Zoicite said as he started after Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The group all followed the masked hero down the street toward his apartment building. Usagi thinking hard, something she tried not to do often. She couldn't be the Princess. Princess Serenity, they had called her. Maybe she just looked like her. And Mamoru, her greatest enemy, her hero, was Prince Endymion? They had never heard of the prince. The Earth Prince. Something tingled at the edge of her memory, but didn't form. She couldn't remember anything from her past! But one thing was for sure. She would never be the Princess. She was the leader of the Senshi, for goodness's sake! She wasn't the Princess. She almost laughed aloud at the thought. It had to be one of the other Senshi! There was brilliant Mercury, powerful Jupiter, psychic Mars, and loyal Venus. Anyone could be a Princess. That was it. One of them was the Princess.  
  
By the time that Usagi had concluded that, they had reached the apartment building. She looked up. . .and up and up and up. It was tall! And it looked expensive! She gasped as they entered the huge lobby. "Are your parents rich?" she asked Tuxedo Kamen, staring at a very expensive looking glass vase.  
  
"My parents are dead. But they left me a lot of money," he replied, closing his eyes at the thought.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru, I'm so sorry," Sailor Moon said, shocked.  
  
"It's okay," he said shortly. He had never needed, nor would ever need, sympathy.  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied, unsure of what she heard in his tone.  
  
They arrived at his apartment number. Tuxedo Kamen took out a key and stuck it in the lock. They all entered the beautiful apartment, the Senshi looking around in amazement. The generals, however, looked less than impressed.  
  
"Why aren't we going to the castle?" Nephlyte questioned.  
  
"Never mind that. Let's just sit down so we can straighten this out."  
  
They all arranged themselves around Mamoru's room. The five Senshi huddled together on once couch, Tuxedo Kamen sitting in a chair close to it. He would protect Sailor Moon at any cost. The four Generals sat down warily on a couple of chairs and another couch across from them.  
  
"You start," Mars said coldly, staring at Jedite. She remembered all the terrible things that he had done. "What era are you from and who are you and who are we?"  
  
Kunzite looked at her, slightly taken back by the glare she was giving Jedite. Jedite was trying his best to keep his emotions to himself, but the Generals were like brothers. Kunzite could see the hurt and confusion deep in the blonde's eyes. Kunzite sighed, then started to talk, determined to humor the prince, his love, and her Senshi. "Well, we live in the Silver Millennium. We're Prince Endymion's Generals. . ." he trailed off when he saw them look at him in confusion. "He's Prince Endymion," he added, pointing to Tuxedo Kamen. They nodded, but he could see that they didn't believe him. "Anyway, we're his Generals, and you, Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter, are Princess Serenity's, that's her-" he pointed to Sailor Moon, "loyal Senshi. I am the leader of the Generals and Venus is the leader of the Senshi."  
  
They were still staring at him, then Mercury got up the courage to speak. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, staring straight at Zoicite.  
  
Zoicite stared back at her. "We're in love," he managed to get out. His throat was tight.  
  
"And are we in love too?" Venus looked at Kunzite.  
  
Kunzite swallowed, not sure what was going on. "Yes," he said shortly, unable to get anything else to come out.  
  
"And us?" Mars looked at Jedite, hate still in her gaze.  
  
He winced, but nodded slowly.  
  
"I take it we're in love too," Jupiter whispered slowly, glancing at Nephlyte, then looking quickly away.  
  
"We are," Nephlyte said quietly.  
  
Kunzite looked at Venus again, who was still staring at him. There was no recognition in her gaze, just confusion and shock.  
  
"WHY DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS?!?" he yelled suddenly, jumping up from the couch. Venus winced at the anger and hurt she could see in his eyes.  
  
Then Mamoru spoke up. "Because you are in the future."  
  
  
  
YAY! That was fun! I'm trying to portray everyone, but it's hard! Next chapter, I'm going to have a portion for each Scout and General's (including Mamoru and Usagi) thoughts. There will also be an attack most likely! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks! 


End file.
